


我在看MTMTE的时候都在想什么

by WHY000



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHY000/pseuds/WHY000
Summary: 这篇不是同人，是我的读后感。
Kudos: 2





	我在看MTMTE的时候都在想什么

IDW的漫画暂时我还没有全部补完，第一阶段除了部分英雄记其他都看了，第二阶段目前还在看RID，本来想全部看完再写读后感，但是失落之光的结局实在令人感慨，故提笔记下此刻的感受。  
相比第一阶段冷硬而严肃的风格，JR笔下的失落之光俨然一出太空喜剧，有人盛赞它诙谐幽默的对白和离奇古怪的剧情，也有人斥责它的“创新”深深伤害了一些经典的角色。变形金刚于我而言并不是童年，看漫画之前我也只看过电影和TFP（现在倒是在看G1和cyberverse），再加上对于美漫不同宇宙不同人设习以为常，所以颠覆传统的人物塑造并不影响我的体验感，事实上很多殿堂级美漫编剧的最大贡献正在于赋予一个传统角色新的内涵，甚至成为定义这个传统角色的那位作者，更别提本作还贡献了“功能主义”这一天才构想，无比合理的解释了赛博坦社会内在的结构性矛盾。当然这个故事并不完美，除了相当一部分不得不为推动剧情发展而强行扭曲的“人物弧光”，世界观的自洽性在故事进展的过程中也不可避免地显得千疮百孔，但是总体来说这依然是一部非常精彩的漫画，它应该是至今为止对于变形金刚世界观构建贡献最大的作品之一。  
另外比较令人愉快的是，MTMTE完全专注于赛博坦世界的风土人情和赛博坦人的爱恨情仇，没有强行引入恼人的碳基幼崽作为麻烦制造者，看来官方终于意识到了变形金刚的故事不需要人类这一真理，也是，相比于必须依赖人类的帮助才能返回母星的ET和打算把人类一锅端了占领地球的独立日，赛博坦人实在没必要和人类这种还处在行星文明阶段的低等文明产生什么山无棱天地合生生世世纠缠不休的深刻羁绊，和有机生命把持的银河议会干一架建立机械生命共同体开放自由贸易区发行统一货币合并对外防务实现机械生命大繁荣不香吗？（发言逐渐威震天jpg）当然除了编剧，画师A神对于MTMTE最后呈现出的效果也功不可没，比起第一阶段相对写实的画风，A神的画面极具卡通感，色彩鲜艳、线条流畅、人物表情非常丰富，因为没有了人类作为体型对比，很多时候我都会忘记这是一群身高在5-10米的钢铁泰坦。相比于冷冰冰的金属，他们显得柔软而具有人性，这对于人物关系复杂，情感极其丰沛，而且整体故事风格偏喜剧的MTMTE剧情的呈现非常重要。事实上我总觉得放弃了暴君事业、换上汽车人标志的威震天能得到这么多人倾心，和他情绪低落时惹人怜爱的神情不无关系吧（笑）。  
其实在完结之后回望整个故事，随着失落之光的航行，烟幕中的历史显露真容，幽灵般的往事追上幸存者，庞大的世界观缓缓展开，算得上是渐入佳境，可惜从过往数据来看，MTMTE从开画以来销量似乎是一直走低，甚至第二季的遭遇大量差评，这也是为什么LL结束于25话，整个宇宙重新启动。不过我依然认为第二季的“补天士-威震天-通天晓”模式相较于第一季的“补天士-通天晓-漂移”模式要更加有趣，且不说令人闻风丧胆的霸天虎大魔王在一艘汽车人船上当起了船长这个想法本来就很刺激，而且以补天士这个熊孩子的通天之能，他哪里需要漂移给他捧哏，气死老威和通二他一个人简直绰绰有余。（唯一一次例外大概就是节日特刊老威和通二双口相声谴责小补不务正业电话不接，然而很不幸的随后小补就听见老威就被套着通二壳的噬铁虫上下其手失了清白委屈的缩成一团于是扳回一局）  
而最后的结局，哎，我实在不知该如何评价这个结局，因为我脑子里名叫感性的小人和名叫理性的小人已经决定先打上四百万年再说了。从理性的角度来说，这个结局非常完美，它甚至可以说是抬高了整部作品的审美价值。就如同作者自己说的那样，他不喜欢一个没完没了无限延伸的故事，所以他决心给失落之光一个结局。而很不幸的，这是一艘追梦的船，梦醒的那一刻他们只能面对现实，关于赛博坦骑士团的梦随着安乐死医院里幻境的破灭被摔得粉碎，所以等待失落之光的只能是在船坞里被大卸八块的命运。而威震天的结局更是成全了这个角色，在他漫长的人生里，他做过一个世界的暴君，也当过另一个世界的英雄，他刻在尸体上的社论成为点燃战争的星星之火，他匿名发表的诗作被无数后人诵读传唱。当他站在自己的雕像下，看着一望无际的蓝色花海的时候，我想他很清楚，即使世间真有神明，恐怕也无力代替这亿万冤魂原谅他的罪过，因此他也没有原谅自己，他回到了这个宇宙接受审判，不是来自赛博坦骑士团的，神明的审判，而是来自银河议会的，人间的审判。作为赛博坦送给银河议会的礼物，给宇宙中占据多数的有机文明一个交代，以此换得这个经历了漫长内战的种族再度被星际秩序接纳，这是他能为他深爱的赛博坦做的最后一件事。  
但是从感性的角度，我真是恨死这个结局了。不是因为它很悲惨，不，这个结局并不悲惨。救护车有幸得到漂移，陪伴他度过人生最后的时光；狂飙和挡板终成眷侣，不再分离；电脑怪杰和发条更是再幸运不过，他们都失去过对方一次，却幸得命运垂青再度相遇；小淘气成为了一名作家，她不再记得那支舞；背离的连锁酒吧生意不景气，但他总算还是留下了一家店，可供故友相聚小酌；米尼莫斯最终接受威震天的建议销毁了通天晓盔甲，面对自己真实的模样（you are so much bigger without it，天啊老威你为何这么能撩，你知道你临死之前对别人来这么一句他会一辈子都忘不了的）；补天士上了他曾经最不喜欢的雷击的船，继续全宇宙的航行。和所有去往星辰大海的探险一样，大家一同冒险过，生死与共过，平安归来，然后挥手分别，经营一份事业，度过平静的余生，这并不悲惨，这甚至可以说是很幸运，这是所有没能回家的探险者得不到的幸运。但是我无法不感到悲伤，我看着小补，他过的并不开心，他开始酗酒，需要靠药物稳定情绪，他把威震天还给他的补天士之星留在了救护车的墓碑前，他答应过威震天要照顾好它，但是这枚奖章实在太沉重了，他无法再携带着这样的重量继续自己的人生。我知道他很清楚，他们都很清楚，黄金时代已经过去了，从今往后的每一天，都只是在离那段光辉岁月越来越远，直到连关于那艘船的记忆都被时间吞没，消失不见。这太残忍了，残忍到死亡看起来像是一种救赎。

关于宗教与神明  
要谈论宗教与神明，我们需要先弄清楚一件事，神和人的区别在于什么，神明需要具有什么样的能力才能被人类认可为神明？  
对于我们人类来说，最简单的答案自然就是不死，人终有一死，而神能得到永生。在哲学上我们把人的这种特点叫做有死性（mortality），不过要注意，并不是一个生物一定会死就叫做具有有死性，还需要满足一个条件，可以预见到自己的生命终有终结之日。人之外的动物和植物并不能认知到自己作为个体必然面对的死亡命运，所以它们被视为自然存在的一部分，和自然与神明一同享有不死性（immortality）。人类的整个哲学体系都建立在人类有死性这个基础之上，因为正是因为我们的人生是有限的，死亡是不可避免的，所以柏拉图才会问出“我是谁，我从哪里来，我要到哪里去”这个哲学核心命题，或者换个问法，“既然死亡不可避免，人生的意义在于什么？”，“在不可避免的死亡之后，还有什么东西等待着我们？”  
而套入IDW的变形金刚世界观之后，就出现了一个很有意思的问题，赛博坦人和我们一样具有有死性吗？  
2012年刊里狂飙讲述了指引之手五位神明的创世传说，里面提到，因为象征死亡的神明终天大帝已死，所以赛博坦人得以永生。随后挡板被查出身患电子坏死症，他很惊讶的表示“我都不知道我们还会死于衰老”，救护车回答药师先前刚刚确诊了第一例因为年龄导致的火种衰竭，并表示即使是自己同为医学工作者的同事，很多也依然相信火种永恒。可见在赛博坦，变形金刚是否会死于衰老仍是个存在争议的科研课题，而因为宗教传说，绝大部分民众相信赛博坦人有永生之能。更有趣的是，根据狂飙讲述的神话故事，五位神明之间发生战争，最后五位神明都死了，因此留下魔力神球、领袖模块、变形齿轮、脑模块和永生五份礼物。也就是说，在赛博坦人看来，指引之手和他们一样，并不会因为时间的流逝而衰老或自然死亡，只会死于战斗带来的物理伤害。这令人不禁想问，对你们来说神明究竟有何特别之处？  
仔细想想也许有，在美德力医院（也就是狂飙的幻境中，所以这个世界观和狂飙讲的神话故事应该是自洽的），小补要求面见火种后世的管理者，于是指引之手很不友好的一个闪电把他劈了过去。这说明在赛博坦的神话中，指引之手的五位神明在死后成为了火种后世的管理者，这倒确实算得上是神与人的区别。  
然而这就产生了一个推论，赛博坦人是具有有死性的（认为自己终将面对不可避免的死亡），因为火种后世作为赛博坦人对于死后世界的幻想，它本身就是在回答上面的那个问题，“在不可避免的死亡之后，还有什么东西等待着我们？”  
其实想想看也可以理解，虽然赛博坦人确实拥有极长的寿命，而且除非伤及火种和脑模块其他基本都不致命（怎么跟武侠小说一样除了心脏其他地方随便捅一定死不了），但是他们刚刚结束一场长达四百万年的内战，期间99%的人口死亡，整个种族几乎濒临灭绝，这种情况下一个个体即使自然寿命再长也很难对活着这件事有安全感，毕竟赛博坦人固有一死，或死于时间，或死于威震天（诶居然还押韵不错不错），对于死后世界和神明有所幻想也就不奇怪了。  
事实上对于神明的幻想本身就是有死性的体现，因为宗教主要作用就是给予科学无法回答的问题（也就主要是哲学问题）一套现成的内部自洽的答案，同时作为信众你将会遇见一群和你一样使用这套答案的人，这也强化了你对这套答案的信心，这样你就不用琢磨哲学花时间研究一套自己的答案了。而在赛博坦星球上，与宗教高度绑定的功能主义本质上就是对“既然死亡不可避免，人生的意义在于什么？”这个问题的回答。你不是很迷茫不知道人生的意义是什么吗，那好我告诉你，人生的意义就是遵从神的旨意，感激神赐予你的变形形态，并从事与你的变形形态对应的工作。于是基于功能主义，赛博坦建立起森严的等级社会。当然随着社会精神文明的丰富和无神论逐渐被一部分人接受，向擎天柱和威震天这样的人开始反对功能主义，柱哥说“自由是一切情感生物的权利”，而在LL#6中，威震天给予了自由更加明确的内涵——选择的自由， “功能主义的对立面并不是缺少功能，功能主义的对立面是选择。也就是做你想做的事，无论你的出身决定你做什么，别人要求你做什么，抑或社会期待你做什么。除了你自己，谁也不能左右你的人生。”这段话明确点出，IDW世界观里功能主义与自由选择的价值对立，实则是人类哲学发展史上早已存在的一个争论——本质主义与存在主义的对立。本质主义认为个体的本质先于存在，可以简单理解为终级的人生意义天然存在，人活着就是为了去追求这个意义（所以赛博坦人的人生意义取决于神赐的变形形态），而存在主义则认为，这个世界天然就是无意义的，是先有了人的存在才开始有人去找寻意义，由于根本没有普适性的人生意义，所以个体拥有自由选择自己人生意义的权利。然而自由也就意味着巨大的责任和压力，如果个体的人生意义完全由个体的自由意志决定，那一切的后果也就由个体独自承担。所以也不难理解为什么这么多人心甘情愿成为功能主义的奴隶，根据自由意志审慎的选择人生意义令人感到思考的痛苦，而被无意义包围令人感到空虚的恐惧，想来想去还是功能主义这套现成的内部自洽的答案接受起来最为便利。只是擎天柱和威震天各自为争取选择的自由点燃四百万年的战火，在前者牺牲自己与宇宙大帝同归于尽，后者接受银河议会的审判平静赴死之后，人们依然选择拥抱神明与新功能主义，难免有些讽刺。  
所以还是救护车最酷了，作为一个坚定的无神论者，他以自己自然死亡的最终结局向世界大喊，去你的火种不灭，我们都是凡人。

PS：  
可以看出MTMTE的编剧JR对于神明采取的是解构主义的态度，在他的笔下，灵魂行者并非火种后世引路人而只是拿着高科技道具的历史记录者，指引之手失去记忆混迹于凡人之间也并无特别之处，赛博坦骑士团的真相更是堪称嘲讽，从来没有什么象征智慧与正义的骑士，更没有人民安居乐业享受永生之乐的赛外桃源，有的只是一间为濒死的探险者提供临终关怀的安乐死医院。  
然而对于期待神明的救赎的凡人们，编剧却表现出格外的温和。补天士想开着失落之光寻找正义与智慧的赛博坦骑士团帮助重建赛星，恢复往日的荣光，这本质上就是一种尚古心态，就像我国古人幻想尧舜禹时路不拾遗天下为公，这只是在缺乏对于文明发展规律的基本认知下的逃避现实。但是除了赛博坦骑士团的真相本身，编剧并没有嘲讽失落之光的旅程本身的意义。在背离投影出了一个喜剧地球然后船上全员用碳基投影去找他的那一话中，编剧比较直接的表达了他如何看待这趟路途的意义。他说这是一部电视喜剧，和《废柴联盟》一样，那种落魄的小人物聚在一起，经历了一系列稀奇古怪的的冒险，建立起深厚的情感联结，找到自己心之所属的故事。  
失落之光的船员们确实就是一群落魄的小人物。你可能会想，不对啊，这船上有前领袖模块拥有者，有银河议会亲自上门递offer的提尔莱斯特协定执行官，全赛星最NB的记忆工程师，全宇宙唯一时间机器制造者，领袖擎天柱指定赛博坦纪录片导演兼摄影师，除非被竖着切成两半其他时候都能给你接回来的首席医师，不知道哪来的钱但是就是能酒吧一夜豪掷十亿赛金只为来一场说走就走的旅行的神秘学大师，著名诗人兼畅销书作者兼社会活动家兼赛博坦历史专家兼前霸天虎领袖，甚至，还有一个因为过分特别被有关部门专门设定特殊分类的心理学家兼神，就这些人要是都算小人物，那其他赛博坦人岂不是不用活了？  
这话，也对，也不对。这船上的人确实很多身怀绝技身世非凡，但他们有一个共同特点——无法融入战后的赛博坦社会。他们真实的感受到了存在主义所描述的那种没有意义的空虚，因此他们想为自己找一个意义——多么荒诞都可以——然后逃离这颗星球。失落之光给了他们这个机会。事实上这艘船上除了漂移和狂飙，其他人要么无所谓有没有神，要么干脆是坚定的无神论者，他们向往的并不是赛博坦骑士团或者赛外桃源，而是一场看不到终点的航行——这本来就是一场逃避现实的旅程。如同所有电视喜剧，在逃避现实的旅途中，他们爱上了彼此，同袍的爱，朋友的爱，或者更亲密，火种伴侣的爱。编剧没有嘲讽他们，凡人渴望神明的救赎，这不可耻，不过编剧给他们另一样东西，人间的救赎。在缺乏意义的存在主义荒漠里，他们找到了属于自己的意义，这才是救护车墓碑前的那句话，没有爱，一切都没有意义。

如何正确的洗白大魔王  
十年前神探夏洛克爆火，有人说，smart is the new sexy。我觉得这话不对，什么叫做new sexy，smart从来都很sexy。而IDW这一版威震天，不但文学诗歌历史社会政治法律样样精通还附带略懂物理和医学，深谋远虑有备无患，平时没事儿在房间里DIY个能量力场，有事儿左手反物质右手融合炮把DJD按在地上疯狂摩擦，功能主义宇宙一游，为那里的人民带去了系统性的革命纲领，事了开船去深藏功与名，纵观赛博坦知识谱系图，这个威震天的技能点点的仿佛一颗盛开的西兰花，怪不得人格瞒见了他，激动的当场暴毙（literally）。  
有一位大佬曾经曰过，很少有什么东西是美而不自知的。威震天显然非常清楚自己有多美。当然，这里的美指的不是他头上的铁桶或者铁桶下面海星般飘逸的发型，而是更里面的东西，他的脑模块。在那个小小的球状物体里，曾经产生过太多伟大的、不朽的东西，曾经的参议院想要从物理上消灭尚且无辜清白的他，后来的银河议会真的从物理上消灭了罪行累累的他，但是那个球状物体里产生的东西，那些充满灵性的诗，那些点燃星星之火的社论，那本名为和平却从不和平的自传，将会随着赛博坦文明的繁荣得以永生。对于这一点，威震天比任何人都清楚，因此他非常的爱自己，不是小补那种把自己的脸印在徽章上的自恋，而是对自己完整人格和独立思想的近乎偏执的保护。大魔王天不怕地不怕但是恐针，这听起来是有点萌，然而我觉得这是他的人格里最具魅力的地方，爱自己的思想可不是件简单的事，这要求一个个体兼具杰出的才智和强大的自信，在危急关头抉择时刻对于自己的决定毫不动摇，当然无法否认，这样的性格既铸就伟大，也成就暴君。  
小诸葛穿越时空改变过去那一话，当威震天意识到小诸葛并不是想杀奥利安而是打算对他下手时，他表现得非常激动。表面上看起来这其实挺反常的，因为威震天不怕死，四百万年的内战里他无数次和死神擦肩而过，死亡对他来说应当是一位老朋友了。但其实很多人都理解错了，抓着感知器的肩膀要求他立刻传送自己的威震天，他恐惧的不是死亡，而是从来没有存在过。这里真的很有趣，此时的威震天已经意识到过去的四百万年他曾犯下过怎样不可饶恕的罪过，而且在法庭上他曾一度心存死志不再抵抗，失落之光船员的羞辱和攻击他也平静接受，他心甘情愿接受任何惩罚，但他不可以接受自己从来没有存在过，不论他为世界留下的是礼物还是伤痛，他存在过的痕迹不可以被抹去。  
如此看来威震天确实将存在主义执行到极致，他为自己的人生做出选择，然后全权负责。他确实后悔曾经犯过的错，但他不允许那个错误被抹去，不论是从自己的脑海里还是从历史上，他的记忆不容修饰，他的历史不容篡改，因为他存在过，所以他必须存在过，他作为暴君夺去几十亿条生命这个事实也必须存在过，说实话我真的很难评价，这究竟是极致的自私，还是极致的无私。我想38话最后大家喝酒庆祝问题顺利解决时他一个人沉默坐在黑暗的角落里，他在思考的恐怕就是这个问题。  
另外请允许我带着有一点颜色的滤镜，分析一个我注意到的MOP/OPM细节。  
第一件事。在内战三部曲独裁里，擎天柱带着护卫队追捕炸弹客小补，一路追到了尼昂一座荒废的神殿，铁皮看到神殿中高大宏伟的赛博坦骑士团雕像，感慨据说在汽车人领袖统治赛博坦以前，赛博坦骑士团以智慧和公正管理着这片土地，柱哥反驳说，铁皮，这只是传说而已，我们有自己的公平正义。这处台词很巧妙，寥寥几句就勾勒出擎天柱看待神明的价值观——人间有人间的规则，无论神明存在也好，不存在也罢，都无权干涉人间的秩序。  
然而当威震天援引月卫二上的法律，表示只有赛博坦骑士团才可以公正公平的审判自己时，擎天柱批准了他的保释协议。  
第二件事。威震天非常厌恶一切对他的人格产生影响的东西，在监狱里他曾向擎天柱怒吼，你别想动我的脑袋，这里是真正的自我，包含了我的全部，想动我的思想我就会反抗你，而你就不得不在这间牢房里杀了我。他宁愿以死来护卫自己的自由意志和完整人格。  
而当威震天意识到傻瓜能量可能一定程度上改变自己的思想时，他还是一如既往平静地喝了下去。他对塔恩说，原来我一想到可能有人在改变我的思想，就觉得很恐惧，但假如擎天柱的这种药能让我不再做出越界的事情，这可能是件好事。  
“如果神明的审判可以给你一条活路，我允许他们偶尔一次干涉人间的法律“  
“如果是你亲手递上的毒药，我可以心甘情愿地喝下去”  
即使我对小补和老威之间情同父子的微妙暖意情有独钟，我也不得不承认，MOP确实是一生之友，一生之敌。  
最后回答副标题的问题，如何正确的洗白大魔王？编剧JR可以说给出了标准答案——很简单，不洗。编剧并没有为威震天过去的罪行辩护，也没有企图当之前的事情都不存在，事实上，他反而在不断的提醒我们，别忘了，他是有罪的。灵魂行者那一话的最后一页几乎是读者公认的整部漫画最具震撼力的一幕，这一幕简直是编剧在你耳边轻声提醒，过去的十几话你是不是觉得威震天很可爱很有责任心很宽容很善于鼓励别人？这是真的。但别忘了斯曼兹大屠杀，别忘了碎核集中营，别忘了他的雕像下那一望无际的蓝色花海，那也是真的。  
但最有趣的是最后决战里的领袖模块。领袖模块上有道德锁，但正如我之前所讲，IDW的变形金刚是一个解构神明的世界观，因此这里的道德锁并不是神明或神器对于操作者道德的客观评价。道德锁上一次出现在提尔莱斯特大法官在月卫一上的阴谋那段，当时荣格无法过去，刹车却可以，荣格解释说，“这个力场只有探测到罪恶感时才会阻止你，并不必须是出于某种确实的罪行，而是更近于痛苦或自责的感觉”。因此即使身为元始天尊的荣格也无法通过，而虽然确实犯过大错但失忆了的刹车可以轻松通过。  
而直到最后的最后，在功能宇宙为对抗委员会战斗了八个世纪，拯救过无数星球的威震天，依然没能拉开领袖模块。这不是神明没有原谅他的罪过，而是他自己没有原谅他的罪过。  
如何洗白大魔王？  
让观众想要原谅他，让他自己选择不原谅。  
我们还记得那片花海吗？  
当然，但我们就是原谅他了。


End file.
